


Spice

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, University, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi discovers one of the risks of dating Suga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice

It was a mistake to kiss Suga after dinner. 

To be fair to Daichi, he kissed Suga after dinner often. Every day, in fact. Just like he kissed Suga after lunch and breakfast, and nothing bad ever happened to him because of it. This night was date night, the first in quite a while. They went out to a lovely restaurant. Suga ordered his favorite dish (super spicy mapo tofu) and Daichi had some very not spicy noodles. Suga offered his tofu to Daichi, because he'd never seen Daichi try it before. 

“It's fine,” Daichi said. “You haven't had it for a while.” 

“You're right,” Suga said, grinning. “I don't really want to share but I can't help but get the feeling that you're scared.” 

“I'm not scared,” Daichi said. “I'm just fine with what I have.” 

This was a lie. He was scared. He wasn't one for spice. He cringed every time Suga took a bite. He didn't understand how Suga wasn't reduced to a weeping mess over his plate. 

They finished dinner without incident, without any weeping, and walked hand-in-hand back to Daichi's apartment just off campus. A slow stroll on a cool spring night, bumping shoulders and trading smiles. 

Suga spent more nights than not at Daichi's apartment. This night was no different. They both slipped inside, slipped off their shoes, and Daichi turned to find Suga grinning at him. 

“What's that look for?” Daichi asked. 

“I don't know, Daichi. What do you think?” Suga bit his lip, which was sometimes a nervous gesture and sometimes a deliberate ploy to get Daichi to kiss him. Daichi didn't think Suga was nervous right now. 

“I think,” he said, closing the distance between them, “that we should go to my room.” 

Suga's grin widened, and Daichi pulled him into the bedroom. They fell onto the bed, Daichi bringing his hand up to tangle his fingers in Suga's hair, pulling him close and kissing him deeply. 

Suga ended up on top of Daichi, kissing on his mouth and neck, while Daichi ran one hand down Suga's back and the other gripped Suga's hair. A tingling sensation started up in his mouth as the kisses grew more intense, more invasive, and Suga ground his hips into Daichi's hips. 

Daichi matched Suga's movements. The tingling feeling in his mouth had moved to his throat as well and his face felt uncomfortably warm. He thrust his hips up to grind against Suga, but the movement was less satisfactory than it should have been. 

Daichi's mouth was starting to get distracting. 

He began to feel like the tingling in his mouth and throat, now accompanied by heat, had nothing to do with the sexual mood in the bedroom. 

He turned his head away, suddenly feeling too hot, his throat constricting and making him want to cough. He sucked in the cold bedroom air, but it didn't bring relief. 

His mouth was on fire. So hot, and his throat felt like it was squeezing shut. 

“Daichi,” Suga's voice cut into his internal crisis, “are you crying?” 

There were tears leaking from Daichi's eyes. Suga pulled Daichi into a sitting position. 

“Daichi?” 

“Hot,” Daichi choked. “Dying! Water!” 

Suga's widened in realization and he scrambled off the bed. By the time he returned with a glass of cold water, Daichi was practically sobbing, gasping for air. 

“I'm so sorry,” Suga told him as he forced the glass into Daichi's shaking hands. “I am so, so sorry.” 

Daichi didn't pay him any attention. He drank the water like some sort of dying fish, the cool liquid only bringing slight relief. It wasn't enough. His mouth still burned. He sniffed. 

“Do you need a doctor? Should we call someone?” Suga asked. 

Daichi shook his head, unable to speak. Suga bit his lip. This time it was a nervous gesture. 

“Brushing your teeth might help,” he suggested. 

“W-what?” 

“I'm so sorry,” Suga repeated, grabbing Daichi and pulling him off the bed. He had to steer Daichi down the hallway, into the bathroom. 

As he prepared Daichi's toothbrush, Daichi caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were watery, tears streaking down his cheeks, which had turned bright red. He looked like a soggy tomato. 

Suga handed him the toothbrush. Daichi took it, mechanically began brushing his teeth, hoping that the cooling toothpaste would take away his pain and suffering forever. The heat started to recede, so that by the time Daichi was done, he could see through the tears in his eyes. 

He turned to Suga and noticed that Suga's cheeks were dusted pink. 

“I'm so sorry,” Suga said. “Daichi, I didn't think.” 

“Think,” Daichi repeated, voice hoarse. Finally, without the horrifying heat in his mouth, the words Suga had been saying for the past few minutes sunk in. “Why do you keep saying sorry?” 

“Spicy mapo tofu,” Suga said, looking ashamed. “The spice can linger and I kissed you without thinking and didn't brush my teeth first. I should have.” 

Daichi's mouth dropped open. “That's what it's like when it lingers? What the hell is it like when you're actually eating it?” 

Suga grinned. “Amazing.” 

“That is not amazing,” Daichi said. “I almost died, Suga. You almost witnessed my death.” He sagged against the sink. “I think I need to have a nice, long sleep.” 

“Hey.” Suga rested a hand on Daichi's arm. “At least we figured it out before I started going lower.” He winked, and Daichi felt his entire body cringe. 

“I'm going to bed,” he said. “Don't join me until you've brushed your teeth. Thoroughly.” 

Suga nodded, turning on the water. Daichi headed back to his room and collapsed in bed. He lay there for a moment in a daze, thinking about the incredible hotness in his mouth from just a hint of whatever it was Suga had been eating earlier and how exhausted he was after feeling like he'd dying from an inundation of lava being poured down his throat. How Suga had eaten a whole dish of that stuff without breaking a sweat. 

Daichi realized something important in the next few minutes before Suga came to join him. Sugawara Koushi was terrifying. 

And Daichi would be a lot more cautious about kissing him after meals.


End file.
